The Hero of Tamriel
by devoutchristhayer
Summary: A documentary that chronicles the events following the destruction of Helgen, and the Dragonborn's involvement in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Solitude, 4E 201; Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm , prepares to face execution in the city of Helgen, a friendly settlement in the Falkreath Hold, on the southern border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Less than a week ago, the assassination of High King Torygg, Jarl of Solitude, ended in a public uproar and mass revolution across the province, drawing attention from the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, as well as the various holds across the province. Ulfric nearly escaped, though the public does not need to know this, so for now it is celebration. But far away from the Imperial City, and even Solitude, to the east, the frontiers have been carved and the delicate balance of power has been set. Though the citizens of the Mede Empire might not know it, the future of the entire north side of Tamriel is about to change. All of it will happen within their lifetime.

"_When I first heard about what happened [in Solitude], I was not very concerned. Certainly from all the propaganda we were being fed, it seemed as if Ulfric would soon be dead, and the Legion would be on the offensive."_

-Orag Da-Tyrg

Citizen of Chorrol, Cyrodiil

In truth, the capture resulted in an interlude rather than an immediate surrender. The entire east side of Skyrim still answered to Galmar Stone-Fist, and four of the nine holds had no plans of rejoining the Legion. While Galmar consolidated their power, Tulius prepared to execute the one responsible for the rebellion. Ulfric Stormcloak, the respected Jarl and rebellion leader, had become the focus of the Legion's shame. His death, seen over by the Thalmor and Legion forces, was soon to come, or thought to, anyway.

"_The reason for Ulfric's execution was simple: he failed in his loyalties to the Empire and [the Legion] had to make an example of him. Whether or not he felt compelled to do this out of his so-called right as a Nord or because he craved power is debatable…, but the end result was the entire Empire saw him as a traitor and murderer."_

-General Tulius

Head Commander in the Skyrim Province

Though it quickly became clear to Stormcloak sympathizers that their leader's death was near, the question of whether or not to surrender, attack, or hold their ground remained a large issue among the populace of Windhelm. Galmar was among the few that believed that they should take this opportunity to attack, though not all supported the idea. Out on the front lines, east of Ivarstead, the idea was split. Though the Legion was temporarily weakened, they knew that the sheer force of their military was nothing compared to the ranks back in the Imperial City. Despite this, with each passing day, the opportunity for attack became more and more slim.

With the Imperial escort, the hopes for Ulfric's survival didn't look any more prosperous either. Though attack was undecided, a small detachment was sent to halt the carriage. The men were easily defeated by superior Thalmor wizards, and some forces, along with a horse thief and a Breton, were captured, presumed to all be traitors to the crown. It wasn't long that the carriage made its way to Helgen for the execution.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater had arranged to meet with Tulius after the execution, to discuss Whiterun's place in the rebellion, it being the center of Skyrim, and the capital of trade. Though Tulius and his party where supposed to arrive in the late afternoon, such a group never arrived. The tremors and roars were heard far and wide across Whiterun Hold, as the colossal winged terror soared across the plains of Skyrim.

"_Many people didn't believe me. They said I was crazy… 'Dragon's don't exist,' they said… but then stories were heard across the entire province!"_

-Hilde

Citizen of Whiterun Hold

On the 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201, Alduin, the World-Eater, destroyed Helgen. Ulfric Stormcloak and number of other captives escaped the city, and made their way back to their land. Among these captives, was the Breton crossing borders. Few knew the significance of his escape at the time, though it was clear there was something special about him when he slaughtered Stormcloak forces during his escape.

"_I swear… [he] was amazing. One moment he was bound, ready on the block, and the next he had flames erupting from his hands, burning… left and right."_

-Hadvar

Imperial Soldier, present at Helgen

The Breton in question, who arrived from Helgen later that day, made his way north across the Whiterun Hold. Within the first day alone, Riverwood, Dragonsreach, the Companions, and the Battleborns recorded his presence within the first day alone. His deeds seemed noble, but his motivations were never made clear. Regardless, one thing was clear: he was a friend of Empire.

Not all acts were directly for the Legion, though even when not, they seemed to be good deal of heroism. Whether it tasks for the Companions, or attacking bandit camps, or even running errands for civilians, his presence was emphasized across the entire hold. Within no time, even the Jarl was commanding his assistance in receiving some sort of Dragonstone. His actions even reached the ears of General Tulius within days, which wasted no time turning it into propaganda. The news of this personal connection to Dragonsreach, repeatedly, even, brought him fame.

"_I think a lot of people were surprised to see him just waltz into Dragonsreach. Many rubbed their eyes, saying, 'Did that happen? He entered without an audience. That hadn't happened in a really long time'."_

-Belethor

Owner of Whiterun General Goods

Even Ulfric, back in Windhelm, was well aware of Whiterun's hero, and, if supported by the Legion, his actions against him. For a moment, it seemed as if this newcomer might be overwhelmed with attention. But instead, his actions turned towards something more serious… Something that would change Skyrim, and the Mede Empire, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Western Watchtower, 21st of Last Seed; the day or Appreciation, devoted to Mara, took on a whole new meaning. As the sun set over the mountains, a deafening call set forth: that of a dragon. Striking and destroying the tower, a lone soldier made his way back to the city, warning the Jarl of the impending destruction. Immediately sending out guards, they were met by only a corpse picked clean of important bones, scales, and even flesh.

"_[Someone] had killed a dragon… Harbingers of the end times, by himself. Not only this, [they] had also picked the body clean, all in the course of ten minutes… Amazing."_

-Irileth

Housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf

The Breton was seen soon after, entering the city. No one suspected that he had slayed the beast they people had heard of, and he made no actions to signify that he did. Instead, he made his way up the steps of Dragonsreach, eager to accept another task for the Jarl. It was then the land roared with such ferocity not heard since prior to the reign of Tiber Septim- a vast, unrelenting force that stretched across Skyrim, and even Tamriel, calling upon the Breton to answer their call. Jarl Balgruuf made sure that the Breton not miss it, and soon directed the lad to High Hrothgar, the castle of the Greybeards.

Known across Skyrim, the Greybeards are the master of the thu'um, the ability to harness the voice of a dragon into a shout of unimaginable magnitude. A summons to High Hrothgar had not been heard since the second era, in which Tiber Septim, or Ysmir, the Dragon of the North, was able to withstand their voices and therefore overtake the First Aldmeri Dominion. This certainly meant interesting things for the Breton, and the summons was met with an almost immediate presence.

"_The [Breton] was very determined. He stopped in Ivarstead for a short time to gather supplies needed to climb the seven thousand steps, and then was off. He did return once thereafter, but only to visit the Greybeards, never anything else."_

-Lynly Star-Sung

Singing Barmaid in the Vilemyr Inn

Though exactly what happened in High Hrothgar is still is mystery to this day, it is known that the Breton was given the title of the Dragonborn. He was given instruction is various shouts that gave him improved abilities of speed, influence of weather, and even the ability to breath flames. It wasn't soon after that his abilities were tested, with the task of retrieving a horn from dangerous ruins.

The newly downed mage turned to the Blades, a nearly extinct organization dedicated to the Dragonborn, for help on the question of Dragons. The two still recorded in histories are by the names of Esbern and Delphine, who helped uncover the truth about Alduin, the eater of worlds, who planned to destroy the plane of Nirn. It was during the quest to uncover the mystery, that the Dragonborn was properly introduced to the Thalmor, in both their embassy and the Riften ratway tunnels.

"_It wasn't as if he was just sight-seeing! The Dragonborn made relations with various factions [and nations], whether or not they were positive or negative was a whole other matter. For instance, he made his presence clear with the Companions, the Thieves' Guild, the College of Winterhold… he was a friend."_

-Delphine

Blade Member

While it's true that the Dragonborn made friends with various independent organizations, he attempted to remain neutral within the Civil War conflict. Both sides attempted to bring him over, as an ally, or at least publically. Ulfric Stormcloak chronicled his relation with the hero through Helgen, and by the fact that he must be a true Nord, as no stranger would just help the people by defeating Alduin. The Legion did the same, claiming that his service to various Holds proved his intentions of Imperialism through and through, defeat the fact he helped Stormcloak supporters as well.

"_He was a missionary, of sorts. Regardless of his religious or political affiliation, he decided that it was his duty to support the people of Skyrim, whatever the need."_

-Faendal

Citizen of Whiterun Hold

Perhaps the only group the Breton did not get along with was the Thalmor, who he constantly attempted to thwart. Some may say that this was due to his connection to the Blades, them being persecuted themselves, whereas other scholar's claim that he was avenged his ancestors, them being slaves to the Aldmer. Whatever the reason, the Dragonborn continued to act upon good deeds, while continuing his quest to defeat Alduin.

On the 22nd of the Frostfall, 4E 201, the Dragonborn made his way into the treacherous Dwermer ruins of Aftlan, to seek out an item of great importance: the Elder Scroll. Returning back to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards allowed him presence to the Throat of the World, where their leader, Paarthurnax, resides.

"_Paarthurnax is a criminal… worse- a dragon. He helped Alduin on his conquest when dragons ruled over Skyrim. Though some claim that he made up for his mistake, I tend to believe that justice never rests."_

-Esbern

Blade Member

Paarthurnax taught the Dragonborn much, though none was more important than the ancient shout: Dragonrend. Using the power of anger and rebellion, the Breton hero was able to bring dragons to the ground, a strategy that was used to defeat Alduin ages ago.

After learning the shout, the Dragonborn made his way back to Whiterun, and requested the Jarl to help him in his quest. What was proposed was dangerous, to the citizens of Whiterun and the Dragonborn himself. Though, after arranging temporary peace between the Empire and the Rebels, Balgruuf eventually agreed to allow the capture of a dragon within the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonsreach Castle, 5th of Frostfall; Whiterun guards stand posted on the outside terrace, ready to defend the city against whatever agonizing force may erupt from the skies. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater watches with fear as the lone soldier stands perched at the edge of the balcony, staring into the clear expanse of blue across the sky. This soldier is the Dragonborn, ready to call the dragon: Odahviing, which means "snow wing hunter" in the dragon language. This merciless creature, one of the few red dragons left, is soon to be brought before the city, to engage in a duel to the death, or so it is thought.

The Dragonborn plans to trap Odahviing in a large, wooden secure, having him stranded until he is willing to cooperate. Many stand at the hero's side as his voice echoes across the mountains. From great distances, the shout of Odahviing can heard as a response, and soon the beast appears, plucking soldiers from the castle, and plummeting them to their death. The Dragonborn shouts again, this time emitting a purple wave of energy, which will bring the nemesis to the terrace floor: Dragonrend. Quickly securing the dragon, he learns of the location, Skuldafn, the entrance Sovngarde. Boarding the monster, he shoots off into the distance, eventually fading from the view of Whiterun.

"_He is either the bravest man I have ever met, or the biggest fool."_

-Anonymous

Whiterun Guard

News of this feat spread across Skyrim within a day, and the rest of continent soon after. This formally unknown hero had temporarily stalled the war effort between the Stormcloaks and Imperials, and had captured a dragon within the castle of Whiterun Hold. And, now, it had been said, this man had discovered the entrance to Sovngarde, and was ready to face Alduin in a confrontation beyond the reaches of space itself.

"_You have to understand the importance of this feat… and the dangers that it brought. Long before [Nords] had thought that one must die to enter Shor's wondrous hall, but that is no longer the case. For the Dragonborn to enter Sovngarde, even after it being later revealed that he was a werewolf, was something unheard of. It tested a lot of people in their faith to the divines, and was one of the tipping points of the Civil War."_

-Bard Singyerd the Thinker

Bard Author

The Dragonborn, according to his account of the story (for there were no actual witnesses) defeated _"… [Alduin] after entering the halls of Valor, and speaking with the heroes of various ages. Among these were… Felldir the Old, Formlaith Golden-Hilt, and Hakon One-Eye. The last among these heroes helped [the Dragonborn] in [his] pursuit to vanquish the evildoer for eternity, promising [him] a place in their halls after death."_

-Excerpt from the Dragonborn's Autobiography

It wasn't soon after that the hero was seen exiting from High Hrothgar, making his way across the province. Many recorded his presence within the days to follow, though none spoke to him, afraid of his power. Though he did not boast, it was obvious that the world-eater had been done away with, for the dragon attacks were less frequent, and the hero survived. It was first in Riften that he established connections, becoming a member of the Thieves' Guild, a group of corrupt criminals living in the ratways of Riften. He already being the Harbringer to the Companions, and respected across Tamriel for his services in defeated Alduin, once made public, this was a rather unexpected move for him. Though in no time the rather silent warrior announced that he had taken over the organization, uncovering a plot to separate them from their pay, and that their services would no be available across the province.

From here, he moved onto to Winterhold, becoming a member of the College there. Having already mastered the art of arcane destruction magic (even using it to defeat Alduin), he made quick work in solving another dilemma there. Within a week of his arrival, it was announced that he was Archmage of Winterhold as well; no having consecrated his status within three holds (those of Riften, Whiterun, and Winterhold). Within the months to follow, the Dragonborn would spend his time studying the arcane arts he was rather inexperienced in, mastering first conjuration, then restoration.

"_By this time, the Dragonborn was rather powerful across the province. Many respected him, due to his services in vanquishing Alduin, as well as being the first among the living to enter Sovngarde. Though in addition to this, he was able to rise to dominance in the Companions, Thieves'' Guild, and the College, in a matter of months!"_

-Aela the Huntress

Member of the Companions

It wasn't long before the Dragonborn even made his mission in strengthening the Blades, an organization dedicated to him, by birthright. The next year, until the beginning of 4E 203, was spent gathering his own personal army, ready to fight for him at his beckoning. Within his army, he taught not to worship the Aedra, and that the Empire was correct by not acknowledging Tiber Septim as a god.

Instead, the Dragonborn sent out his men, telling them to seek the Daedric Princes, so that he could make contact with him, in hopes of acquiring the power and knowledge to help others. Slowly but surely, over the course of the next few months, the Dragonborn made contact with all sixteen princes, becoming the champion of each, and winning their favor. He received armor that gave him powers unknown to others, and weapons of mass destruction. His arcane skills had become superb, as he had enchanted his armor, so he could summon any spell without using his energy.

"_By Second Seed of 4E 203, the Dragonborn had acquired the support of three holds, four organzations, the might of the Daedra, and had become Thane of each hold in Skyrim… Incredible."_

-Anonymous

Scholar

Finally, the power to take what was rightfully his was at his fingertips. The clever hero made his way for the gates of Solitude, ready to speak with General Tulius about the ongoing conflict involving the Stormcloaks, and a means of ending the war quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle Dour, 17th of Second Seed; the Dragonborn enters the room, cutting through the air as if it was butter knife. Legate Rikke, one of the soldiers present at what was supposed to be his execution, stands there with the famed General Tulius, talking about the legends surrounding the Jagged Crown, and the threat if Ulfric were to obtain it. Tulius is familiar with the Dovakiin, having met him at a council two years prior, at High Hrothgar. Swearing the oath, the Dragonborn is initiating in the ranks- his first task to help Rikke cease Ulfric's persistence of the Jagged Crown.

"_Battles are won by trained and disciplined men. Wars are won by talented and exceptional individuals. [The Dragonborn] was both."_

-General Tulius

Imperial General

Traveling southwest, the Stormcloaks were easily defeated, and the Dragonborn ceased the crown. Ordered to bring it back to Solitude, he met with Tulius a third time, where he was required to give his name for public records.

"_You have to understand what that moment means to history… To this documentary. This is the first time that this individual's name is ever recorded. Without it, we would still be referring to him as Dovakiin."_

-Bard Christos

Author

The name given was Michel Reynald, born in High Rock, and travelling to Skyrim for a possible apprenticeship in the College of Winterhold. This plan was interrupted when Alduin attacked Helgen, setting in motion that events that would lead to the most powerful man in Tamriel. From here out, many more successful ventures were played by Reynald, included the defense in Whiterun against Stormcloak forces, and eventual reclaim of Markarath and Winterhold.

Reynald was soon given various awards and prizes, mostly items he had no such need for. Having already forged superb armor, and a dagger as a melee weapon, he would usually sell the items, auctioning them off to the highest collector as a "Dragonborn Item". Within the next few months (though this is widely regarded to be thieved gold) he owned property in five of the nine holds, as well as his quarters at the College.

"_It was actually amazing how fast his influence and wealth was spreading. Michel was one in a million."_

-Marcurio

Mercenary

Soon after the joining the Legion, his status of Thane was revoked in Windhelm, as well as his property. In what seemed like a swift retaliation, Reynald charged on the first lines to the gates of Windhelm, carving a path of fire and death throughout the city. Alongside Tulius and Rikke, he slayed Galmar Stone-Fist, and surrounded Ulfric. Flames circled his fingertips, and his lips twitched with anticipation of using his Thu'um, challenging Ulfric to a battle in the old Nord ways. Ulfric accepted, claiming that, _"if he died by the hand of the Dragonborn, it would make a better song."_

As Ulfric unleashed his voice upon Reynald, the hero remained virtually untouched. Charging forward, he conjured Thralls to do his bidding. Trapping Ulfric in their bounds, the Dragonborn slowly advanced across the castle hall, stopping feet before the Jarl. Breathing in, he uttered the immortal words – Fus Ro Dah – sending the traitor plummeting across the room. Mustering his strength, the outspoken rebel rose, ready to defend against the mage. Reynald unleashed his palms to Ulfric, melting away the metals surrounding his shield.

"_Even the most skilled warriors can fall to the hands of anyone. I learned that when [Reynald] Michel joined the Circle. He was one hell of a mage."_

-Vilkas

Companion Member

In feet of desperation, Ulfric unleashed his voice once more, this time erupting an intense inferno of heat from his lungs. It made no effect; the Dragonborn, singing the body of Ulfric as his screams filled the burning city of Windhelm. Not moments later did Tulius, Rikke, and Reynald emerge to greet their soldiers, cheering, as the war was finally over.

"…_the civil war had been going on for well on three years now. I think it was supposed to be something that would end quickly… although the Imperials wasted no time attempting to appease the rebel supporters."_

-Geraud Gemane

Dean of History at the Bard's College

It wasn't soon after that the Dragonborn settled into his manor within the limits of Solitude, preferring to stay there with the Bards. He would leave others in charge of his organizations – the Companions, the College, and the Thieves' Guild – and ended up spending much of time doing errands and other miscellaneous tasks for Jarl Elisif the Fair. It was soon that it was announced Reynald was courting the woman, and they planned to marry later that year.

Many saw this as an action that Reynald was using to further advance his place in society, while others closer to him claimed that the two were truly in love. Regardless the case, Elisif was pleased with his actions. Having avenged her husband's death, as well saving Skyrim multiple times over, it was only natural for a woman to desire such a man. Within weeks, Reynald was living with Elisif in the Blue Palace, and they were married in Evening Star.

"_Having the influence and popularity that this individual did, not to mention the marital rights, many people guess what action would soon follow. It was only a matter of time."_

-Geraud Gemane

Dean of History at the Bard's College

In an act of pleasing the people, the Dragonborn was crowned High King Reynald Michel of Skyrim, during his wedding, on the 31st of Evening Star, 4E 203. Many attended, and Solitude was eventually closed to visitors, as to deal with the influx of citizens to the area. The Thalmor were required to attend, disapproving that such a Breton, completely opposed to their organization should rule over the province. Regardless, Titus Mede II, the Emperor of the Legion, appeared to declare the two wed, and crown Reynald.

Rather unfortunately, Titus Mede II was dead by the end of celebration. To this day, nothing is proven, though many Falkreath citizens point out that the Dragonborn had spent a rather large amount of time in the forest west to the city… in a cavern with a strange entrance door.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle Dour, 31st of Evening Star, 4E 203; Titus Mede II, the Emperor of the Mede Empire and the most powerful man on Tamriel, lies on the balcony floor. Recently there have been numerous attacks against the royal family, all resulting in death. The Dark Brotherhood, an organization devoted to the ancient god, Sithis, and punishing the unworthy through blood, has been the prime suspect surrounding these deaths. Many have pointed to the fact that there has been increased activity in woods west of Falkreath, including many Thieves'' Guild carriages carrying hooded passengers, and, recently, Imperial soldiers attacking a cavern entrance.

Though we know not of the Dragonborn's involvement, in his autobiography, published years later, he did state that he was a member of this organization, and that he avenged many people throughout Skyrim, by murdering "the unworthy". Reynald became the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, hearing the words of the Night Mother in the Falkreath, and eventually Dawnstar sanctuary. His involvement in the numerous organizations he was a part of diminished over time, as he spent more time in Solitude, however.

"_[High King] Reynald was very concerned for the well being of Skyrim… he spent much of time traveling between the Imperial City and Solitude, attempting to gain a more prominent position in the world stage."_

-Falk Firebeard

Steward to Solitude

Within a month, it was time for a new emperor to be chosen. Titus Mede II had no heirs, and there were no relatives related to him that weren't already dead, due to the Dark Brotherhood's rampage. The Elder Council – the central governing body to the Mede Empire – met in the Imperial City to discuss the process of choosing a new Emperor. Because of the Emperor's death, there were only twenty four members within the council. Reynald being one of them, he nominated himself for the position of Emperor.

"_It really was risky business. First off, he was a Breton, a known Daedric worshipper, and the Thieves' Master… but he had a lot of other things going for him as well."_

-Malvelloc Thorn

Imperial Battlemage

With the support of the seven Jarls, the two Blades' Members, and General Tulius, Reynald was in a fairing position to take the throne at that moment. It certainly benefited Reynald when both the Commander of the Imperial Legion and the Lord High Chancellor ran, pitting the remaining eleven votes against each other. With the undeciding split between two people, within a week it had been decided that Reynald, who had just been crowned High King of Skyrim, was now Emperor "Ysmir" Reynald Michel.

Within the first days of his rule, he crowned his wife High Queen of Skyrim, and put Falk Firebeard as Jarl of Solitude. Quickly harvesting his army, he made one swift move through his Empire, informing them the Mede Empire was over, and the rule of the Dragonborn was reinstated. In addition, Aedra worship was hereby forbidden, under the grounds that their presence had not been known in Tamriel since the time of Tiber Septim, whereas the Daedric Princes still held power in the region through him. In the month without an Emperor, many feared a return of the Oblivion Crisis, though the Daedra remained trusting in their champion. By this time Reynald had seized power, he had already given dominance of different lands over to the Daedric Princes, under the agreement that they did not harm any law abiding citizens of his Empire.

"_Quelling the Daedra and changing the face of the Empire was astonishing. No longer was Talos or any of the Divines worshipped in the Empire, which even put the Dragonborn on temporary good terms with the Thalmor."_

-Karliah

Nightingale

This truce did not last long however. Very quickly Reynald positioned his Empire to the south, ready to face the Thalmor head on, and make his way towards Summerset Isle, the head of the Aldmeri Dominion. With the exclusion of Magnus and Mara, no Aedra were to worshipped, not even those of the High Elves. Swiftly striking the Isle, the Thalmor attempted to fight back.

Quickly, it was realized with the combined force of the Daedra, Blades, Mages, Imperials, and numerous other factions, the war was a lost effort. Surrendering on the 17th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 203, many consider this the start of the fifth age. Within a decade, the Dragonborn had taken control of Tamriel, and had plans to move beyond the continent, spreading across Nirn.

The rest of his life went by rather uneventfully. A voyage to successfully reach another continent was never completed. The worship of the Daedra, Sithis, Magnus, and Mara continued. The Dragonborn Dynasty was reborn, and eventually, at his death, it is rumored that Reynald Michel was brought to Oblivion, to inherit his own plane as the eighteenth Daedric Prince, much like Tiber Septim did with the Aedra, many centuries before.


End file.
